Session 2 Unimpressive Ghost Boss form go!
(277) Lian: anyway its been 3 days since calebration, in that time Niet has found another Defiler and that Defiler found a Lunar, feel free to do alittle talking on that situation (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is everyone still in the same plaec?) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((i type by bashing my face on the keyboard)) (277) Lian: It is a small town so yeah (284) Niet: 2 days since 1.1 or 1 day? (277) Lian: 1 day, same day as 1.2 so someone doesn't have to spend time jumping off of building this session (284) Niet: Ah. (281) Sabine: ((Wheeeeeeeeeeohcrap)) (283) Ceylin: (( It's fun until the part where you hit the ground. )) (277) Lian: ((She's learning not to.. slowly)) (284) Niet: ((Nah, its so fun when we get to point and laugh at her.)) (281) Sabine: ((*snickers*)) (277) Lian: ((anytime now.. unless you want me to pull out the Exalted RandoM Ecounter table, it goes from 3 blind peasants to Kulka)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh god)) (284) Niet: ((Hmm...)) (284) Niet: ((Just use the Meido random encouters chart.)) (281) Sabine: ((Want us to do introductions between the group and Sabine/Iaana or wave it off as having happened?)) (283) Ceylin: (( The Maid chart? So suddenly the infernals have to bake a cake for the master's birthday? )) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Introductions sound good to me.)) (284) Niet: ((Well they are all female.)) (277) Lian: ((it would be nice, if Niet might tell the others.. or not)) (277) Lian: ((Malfeas demands cake!)) (277) Lian: ((The Ebon Dragon needs the greatest fairy caeterer)) (284) Niet: ((Wouldn't Sabine have presumably met the others before she met Iaana?)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Eclaire!)) (286) Iaana: ((Intros is my vote (277) Lian: ((...introduce eachother.. please?)) (284) Niet: Niet smiles as she drags Sabine and this odd newcomer toward the whatever sleeping location the group had obtained. (281) Sabine: ((Okii!)) (284) Niet: "Hello!" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning isn't sleeping. She's crouching at the foot of her bedroll, watching the approaching people. "Yes?" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I almost said 'eyeing' instead of 'watching' but y'know)) (281) Sabine: "Remember, they're weird," Sabine leans in to whisper to Iaana before glancing at Niet and then back to the Lunar, "especially that one." (283) Ceylin: Ceylin just sort of glances at them disinterestedly. "Captives?" (284) Niet: "I've found new friends!" Niet smiles broudly as she almost jumps up and down. (284) Niet: "This ones part cow and that one's...." (284) Niet: Niet trails off as she ponders iaana. "A sheepherd?" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "...so basically we can't trust anything you say, just like usual." (284) Niet: "Huh? But it makes perfect sense!" Niet points toward Sabine's 'assets'. "Clearly a cow!" (283) Ceylin: "A cow and a sheep? ... well, that would help with our food problems." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Does she have four nipples?" (284) Niet: "Though I guess you count too..." (284) Niet: "I'm not sure! Sabby let me check!" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((YEEEEAH)) (281) Sabine: Sabine rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I am far from a cow," the defiler grumbles before smiling politely to the others and ignoring Niet's request, "I am Sabine Aldous, this is Iaana." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning reaches up and takes the bottom of her mask in between her index and middle finger, slipping it off. "Call me Lightning." (286) Iaana: The newcommer is a striking brunette woman, standing around 5'9" tall. Her body in encased in a solid metal shell, though the shining metal seems to flow over her, instead of having joints, its almost like it reforms itself as she moves. An intimidatingly large axe is slung over her shoulder. She nods her head, her piercing emerald eyes taking in her surroundings. "Ahh, hello Lightning." She appears to be a little nervous around so many new people at once. (284) Niet: "Right, she's Sparky, then there's CeyCey... Hmm....." Niet glares at Iaana... "Iaana... Iaana..." The girl rubs her chin thoughtfully as she ponders. (283) Ceylin: Ceylin finally pushes herself to her feet. "Ceylin of Varsi, Malfeas' own leader of this little expedition. You plan to help us?" (286) Iaana: She looks at Ceylin closely. "I dont plan to oppose you... as far as helping. I will decide that on a case by case basis. I should also be clear, I will respect you, and your words, but I wont reconize you as my supperior." (281) Sabine: "That was the suggestion from Lady Sophia, yes," Sabina answers after a greeting bow of her head and letting Iaana get her say in. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stands up and presses her mask back on. "Why not?" (283) Ceylin: (( ... one sec, gotta roll Compassion over that. )) (283) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7 = (2) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Compassion to not PUNCH A BITCH?)) (283) Ceylin: (( No homicidal rage! )) (284) Niet: ((Against who, Niet or Iaana?)) (286) Iaana: A small shrug. "I have seen nothing to earn that respect or right." (283) Ceylin: (( Megalomania vs. Iaana. Anybody who doesn't accede to her triggers a compassion roll. On a botch, berserker frenzy. )) (283) Ceylin: (( It's fun! )) (277) Lian: ((Ceylin properly emulates her Yozi by choking anyone who disagrees... Or the Unconquered sun really... or really most Npcs)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then stay out of our way and maybe I won't gut you in your sleep." (286) Iaana: ((*can see problems happening there!* *Giggles* (284) Niet: (PCs too.)) (284) Niet: Niet remains silent, she seems to be focusing intently on something, putting the full force of her genius intellect behind it. (281) Sabine: Sabine quirks an eyebrow as she glances around the room. "She has agreed to help and she has my backing, one would think any help would be appreciated given what we are here to do, no?" (281) Sabine: ((Niet is totally thinking about boobs)) (283) Ceylin: Ceylin just looks rather taken aback from Iaana's refusal to follow her. "Yeah, just stay out of our way and we'll be fine. You should probably be warned that our 'way' is going to cover half of the Scavenger Lands before too long. (283) Ceylin: " (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "She didn't agree to help. She pretended to agree." (284) Niet: 10d10 => 3,9,5,2,5,6,8,2,4,6 = (50) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((DICE)) (284) Niet: (Is that armor moon silver? int/perception+lore or occult)) (277) Lian: ((Ceylin has slain the Ebon Dragon's Fetich.. he has reformed as teh Facepalming Dragon)) (284) Niet: 10d10 => 8,2,6,5,6,1,5,5,5,5 = (48) (286) Iaana: Her eyes narrowing at the hostility she is recieving, she stands firm. "I agreed to potentialy help, depending on each thing your doing. And dont be confused, I wont oppose you, but I WILL defend myself and my friend." (283) Ceylin: (( ... wow. )) (284) Niet: ((My luck is horrid.)) (281) Sabine: ((No, Niet. It isn't Moonsilver, it's jade)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shrugs and crosses her arms. "There are more of us than there are of you." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (283) Ceylin: (( She obviously needs armor that says 'SUBTLETY IS FOR LOSERS' in Old Realm. )) (277) Lian: Neit~Akadi~Ask her (277) Lian: ((this would be so fucking hard if someone took good levels of Pastlife, sapient item and unwoven..)) (286) Iaana: "I am not here to be hostile, I am not trying to provoke any of you. I appologize if my honesty is offending you." She does appear to be trying to calm, these suprisingly touchy people. (286) Iaana: However, she does not appear to be concerned about being outnumbered. (320) Shadell (enter): 21:42 (281) Sabine: Sabine takes a deep breath as she looks from Iaana to the others. "Arguing does not aid in dethroning the Mask," she points out. (320) Shadell: "So why the really shiny armor?" Niet ponders out loud as she examiens Iaana. She doesn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation at all. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Well, we're not doing anything else. Aren't we supposed to be killing some bandits?" (320) Niet: "We need to get the materials for the collars first silly Sparky." Niet doesn't even turn to glance at Lightning as she states this. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Then what the hell are we waiting for?!" (286) Iaana: "Its an inheritance from my ancestory... I have found it useful as well as wearing it honors my forebearers." She answers Niet, watching the other two. (320) Niet: 10d10 => 8,10,5,3,7,4,3,8,4,9 = (61) (277) Akadi: Niet~ask her if he lives..~ (286) Iaana: She turns and looks a little suspiciously at Sabine. "Colars?" (320) Niet: Niet frowns inwardly 'If who lives silly?' she thinks towards her first age remnant. (281) Sabine: Sabine shrugs her shoulders a bit. "The short one plans on subduing potential enemies with them," she explains as she gives the Lunar a look to show she isn't entirely informed on the plan either. (277) Akadi: ~You want to know what she is.. it will answer it, ask if he lives~ (320) Niet: "One more question!" Niet nods authoritatively. "Does he live?" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((pff)) (277) Akadi: ((roll 3 dice Niet) (320) Niet: 3d10 => 5,10,4 = (19) (286) Iaana: She looks at Niet, an eyebrow raised. "Was that at me?" (320) Niet: "Yep!" (277) Akadi: and Niet fails to be takenover by her previous incarnation (286) Iaana: "Does who live?" I appear to be quite confused here. (320) Niet: "Well... You know..." Niet trails off. (320) Niet: "Really big whale. They're a kind of fishies... Admiral, Le~Vi~A~Than!" Niet does a little cheer as she says his name. (320) Niet: "Acts kind of like this..." Niet begins attempting her best imitation of an orca whale. While adorable it's probably not helpful at all. (283) Ceylin: Ceylin is looking concerned for Niet's sanity. "... I don't think there are any fish around here." (320) Niet: "CeyCey! He wouldn't eb around here." (281) Sabine: Sabine rubs her forehead a bit. "So... She is normally this way?" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Yes. Can we knock her out yet?" (320) Niet: "Nah! I'm unusually calm today." Niet states matter of factly. (286) Iaana: I raise an eyebrow. I glance over at Sabine. "Are they all like you? Or at least knowledgeable of you?" I ask her VERY softly, trying to keep the rest from hearing that. (277) Lian: ((She was dropped on her head during exaltation.. all 5 days)) (320) Niet: 8d10 => 10,2,10,2,4,8,3,8 = (47) (320) Niet: ((Perception+Awareness to hear?)) (281) Sabine: "I'm sad to say that I share a Caste with the short one... I'm n ot sure exactly how much the others know." (277) Lian: ((iaana wits+Stealth)) (286) Iaana: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,5,4,3,3 vs 7 result of (2) (286) Iaana: From the topics that have been discussed, and from Sabine's semi-helpful answer, I nod slowly. "Yes... he lives. Why?" (277) Lian: ((if you want to hear get more than 2 succeses on per plus awareness)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,4,3,2 = (2) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((chinpoko)) (283) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,4,1 = (2) (277) Lian: so Ceylin hears her, lighting does and.. Niet hears her and some horses some distance off. (277) Lian: LIGHTNING DOESN"T Stupid fingers (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Super hearing!)) (320) Niet: "Horsies! I mean... You are a Moony! And the voice in my head told me to ask!" Niet nods proudly at her exclamation. (320) Niet: "But, the bandits might have oricalchum so we need to go deal with those!" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you just said we needed the metals before we go after the bandits." (284) Shadell (exit): 22:10 (277) Lian: ((per awareness)) (277) Lian: ((everyone)) (320) Niet: "Well... If they're hear we might as well get them now and just store her in a close or something..." (320) Niet: 8d10 => 9,9,9,3,3,1,8,5 = (47) (283) Ceylin: "There's one thing I'd like to get out of the way first." Ceylin turns to the newcomers. "You're in luck! You arrived just in time for a demonstration." (283) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,3,2 = (1) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,6,5,1 = (2) (281) Sabine: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,5,3,3,1 = (2) (277) Lian: ((Iaana?)) (286) Iaana: I laugh some, looking at Niet. "A moony? Thats the first time i have heard it described like that, but, yes. The many-faced goddess is my patron." (286) Iaana: ((Sorries. (286) Iaana: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,6,3 vs 7 result of (2) (286) Iaana: ((three, actualy there (277) Lian: Ceylin notices nothing, Sabine notices clouds kicked up south eastish of the town, Iaana notices riders on a wagon, Niet and Lightning notice that there's two wagons riding one after another, the riders are wearing red and black (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "There's something going on over there." Lightning points towards the wagons. (320) Niet: 10d10 => 1,7,9,9,3,5,4,2,8,4 = (52) (320) Niet: ((Int+Lore would red and black mean anything?) (286) Iaana: "That could be trouble..." I say, squinting my eyes to try and get a better look. (281) Sabine: Sabine looks toward the fluffy dust clouds. "Expecting company? Bandits?" (320) Niet: "Nope! They like balls." Niet states casually.\ (320) Niet: "At least frozen ones." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "...what?" (277) Lian: ((anyone trying to supernaturally look at it?)) (320) Niet: Niet glances at Lightning as if she were a rather slow child. "Masked Balls in Winter... They're wearing red and black so they're his troops." (281) Sabine: ((Oh, hey! I can do that can't I?)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "..." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shakes her head and dashes towards the wagons. (281) Sabine: ((Yes, activating Essence Disecting Stare from Personal)) (320) Niet: (Likewise.) (281) Sabine: ((BRB)) (286) Iaana: "Who's troops?" I ask, clearly somewhat confused. (283) Ceylin: "Oh, well, that makes things easier." Ceylin starts suit up for a fight. "Time to show them who owns this area now!" (277) Lian: There appears to be something essence using on the back cart for the pair of defilers. (277) Lian: (Int+lore or occult on you two)) (320) Niet: 10d10 => 2,10,5,9,6,5,8,7,6,6 = (64) (277) Lian: (Setsy?)) (286) Iaana: ((Is afk for the moment. (277) Lian: (K)) (281) Sabine: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,4,4,4,3,3,1,1 = (3) ((Sorry, restroom-clothes-hunger)) (277) Lian: ((There's a ghost on the back inside a wooden sarcophagaus for the two defilers) (277) Lian: ((anway I assume Lightning is already 18 yards closer to them?)) (281) Sabine: "Ghost," Sabine warns as she moves toward the oncoming clouds... Albeit slowly. Very slowly. (286) Iaana: I glance at Sabine, looking for some kind of direction or guiadance as to whats actualy happening. "What? What about a ghost?" (320) Niet: Niet sighs, betraying a momentary hint of exasperation at something before following after Lightning, albeit at a much slower pace. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (281) Sabine: "There is a ghost in one of the wagons," Sabine clarifies as she gives a warm smile to the Lunar, "the Mask of Winters uses them as much as he does the walking dead." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((How far are they?)) (277) Lian: ((they are decently far out a good 15 minutes ride or so.. of course you'd get to them alot quicker than they'd get here)) (277) Lian: ))Because riding up an open road gives a decent amount of time)) (286) Iaana: "And... the mask of winters is someone we should be concerned with?" I ask softly. "Someone we should deal with? (283) Ceylin: "The Mask of Winters is somebody we're going to break in half and set on fire. But his flunkies will do for starters." whispering to Iaana, Your character is familiar that the Mask is a Deathlord who took over thorns and is spreading shadowlands through out the southeast river provence (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*nod*)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I'll just keep running 'til I get there, then.)) (281) Sabine: "Um... Yes, he is a deathlord, he and his army took Thorns and killed a great MANY people. They preach of killing everyone and everything and joining the world of the living with that of the dead," Sabine explains with a rager-tinged voice, "he is... Not a good person, at all." whispering to Iaana, Anja Silverclaws has gotten some standing in the Pack from spying on him (286) Iaana: I blink, looking over there. "Him? The thorn lord?" I say, snarling slightly. I glance over at Sabine, no longer looking for explanation, but for aproval... releasing the leash as it were. (277) Lian: Well the landspeed of an unladen scourge is much faster than of a loli defiler.. and well their horses its not hard to figure once she starts running she's going to get there ALONG time before they get to teh village (281) Sabine: Sabine nods her head. "Yes, -him-," she growls out before a grin forms on her lips and an other nod, this time approving of the Lunars desires even if her eyes show concern for the woman's safety. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning skids to a stop, kicking up a great cloud of dust. She rests her hands on her katars and just watches the approaching wagons, looking over her shoulder at everyone else. (283) Ceylin: Ceylin catches up and looks down at her a bit disapprovingly. "Would've been better if we'd done this in the town... then everybody could see how much better we are." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Do you want me to lead them back so they can kill a couple of people first, then?" (320) Niet: Niet eventually catches up to the pair, probably after being passed by Iaana. (281) Sabine: Sabine follows, though not being of the combative type she stays out of immediate death-range. (283) Ceylin: Ceylin seriously considers this. (286) Iaana: ((Are the waggons comming towards us, or towards the village? (277) Lian: ((you are in the village its headed towards the village)) (320) Niet: "It wouldn't be cute to let any get away." She notes definitively. "We're still at the part where we need to be all stealthy-like. Getting found out wouldn't help at all." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "If we kill them no one will be able to bring back any news." (320) Niet: "Right!" Niet nods happily. "Which is why we have to make sure none of them run away. It wouldn't fit the scene at all." (286) Iaana: I nod, smiling a bit at Sabine reasuringly. Everything he stands for is the polar opposite of what I am. I move at a quick walk towards where people seem to be rallying, reaching back to finger the massive axe, pondering between that and my alternitives. (286) Iaana: "None will get away..." I say cooly. (283) Ceylin: "If any do, Lightning can catch them. I think pounding them all into craters will work, though." (277) Lian: they continue riding up, on the front cart are 2 who dress in the elite garb of thorn guards, on the one behind there is a matching pair and a wooden sarcophegus behind them ride 4 mounted thorn guards (320) Niet: "Yep! Just make sure no one decides to get all dramatic and spare one to send a message back to his master like some cheesy play or something." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can we capture one and interrogate him?" (281) Sabine: "Spare one to send back to his master? No. Spare one for questioning though..." Sabine trails off at that with a broad grin. (320) Niet: "Or... We could just get them to join us after we kill one or two really quickly." (283) Ceylin: Ceylin considers this, then nods "Save one or two if you can. I'll bring 'em around to our side." (277) Lian: the group continues riding up to the village not giving much creedence to anyone around them (286) Iaana: As they get closer, I look at the structure of the waggons they ride in, concidering the possibility of more of them in there. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning jumps at one of the guards on the front cart! ((And spends 3m to add her MA score to her join battle pool.)) (286) Iaana: ((Are they that close already? (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I was assuming they were...)) (320) Niet: (Would people know what Lightning's weapon is?) (320) Niet: (As in the party whose been with her for a bit?) (286) Iaana: ((Sure? (281) Sabine: Sabine will wait until they're within range for her mind-hands to reach out toward the ghost. (277) Lian: ((They are going to get there eventually, anyone can tell the cards aren't for carrying troops much. looks like stanard merchant carts probably being used for collecting taxes)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She doesn't hide the katars or anything.)) (320) Niet: (Should I assume Niet knows what they do then?) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...sure?)) (277) Lian: ((She wants to know if you have revealed you can stab spirits with them)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh!)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Derp.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Well, they're pretty obviously mist razors, so if she knows what those are then yes.)) (277) Lian: ((anyway PCs do you want to let them get to the village and attack them infront of people, attack them before they get to the village you have the choice of how the engagemetn will begin) (286) Iaana: ((Not among the buildings. (281) Sabine: ((Agreed, spare the innocent villagers)) (283) Ceylin: (( Within sight, but away from the village enough. )) (286) Iaana: ((Agreed (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (366) Shadell (enter): 23:04 (277) Lian: (alright, Join battle as they ride up)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Plus MA for the charm?)) (277) Lian: (9right)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,7,5,4,3,3,2,1,1 = (5) (366) Niet: 4d10+7 => 3,7,5,5,7 vs 0 result of (5) (283) Ceylin: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,6,1 = (3) (366) Niet: (Ignore the last 7.) (286) Iaana: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,5,5,4,3,3 vs 7 result of (1) (281) Sabine: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,5,4,1 = (4) (277) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,7,3 = (5)Solider 1 (277) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,4,3,1 = (3)Solider 2 (277) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,5,4,4,4,2 = (1)Solider 3 (277) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,5,4,2,1 = (2)Solider 4 (277) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,6,5,2,1 = (2)Solider 5 (277) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,7,4,1,1 = (3)Solider 6 (277) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,5,5,4,3,3 = (1)Solider 7 (277) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,5,5,4,2 = (2)Solider 8 (277) Lian: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,6,5,5,5,1 = (2)Nemesary (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wat)) (366) Niet: ((We aren't going to jump out of the bushes and sneak attack them?)) (277) Lian: ((*points to ceylin*)_) (366) Niet: (Or from behind houses or whatever.) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*points to Lightning* LEAPING MANTIS TECHNIQUE)) (277) Lian: (Lightning goes first) (283) Ceylin: (( And Ceylin's basically planted herself in their path. )) (286) Iaana: ((We were standing in the open, away from the buildings, right? Drasticaly affects my action where we decided to be... (366) Niet: ((Ah.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning swings a katar down at one of the soldiers' heads as she leaps towards him. (277) Lian: Nearest one? (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah.)) (277) Lian: ((Dex+Ma+2)) (283) Ceylin: (( ... plus weapon accuracy. )) (277) Lian: ((yeah)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, okay.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,2,2,1,1 = (5) (277) Lian: ((3 dice for damage)\ (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,4,3 = (1) (277) Lian: the first solider's chain mail has saved him from being scewered though not for lack of trying, he spends his action drawing his blade (277) Lian: Sabine, Niet go (277) Lian: nevermind misread, Sabine go (281) Sabine: Sabine smiles as she waits for the wagons to get within reach of her 'arms'. Specifically the wagon bearing the ghost. Once it's in range (if it doesn't get in range in this tick then she'll wait) she reaches out to try and grab onto the ghost and rip it from its safe spot. (281) Sabine: ((Attempting TK Clench)) (277) Lian: well you can see it inside there, Wp+occult +2 (281) Sabine: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,5,4,4,2,1,1 = (8) (277) Lian: you definately succeed! (281) Sabine: ((hehehehe)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Holy crap.)) (277) Lian: ((5Bashing, roll)) (281) Sabine: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,2,2,1 = (1) (286) Iaana: ((Just getting this clear... I am supposto be protecting you, right? Not the other way around? ;) (277) Lian: its a hard squeeze but you feel the stolen body break abit (281) Sabine: ((*giggles* My mind powers are touchy sometimes!)) (277) Lian: Ceylin go (283) Ceylin: Ceylin raises her gauntleted hands overhead before smashing them down toward a soldier, leaving green fire trailing behind them. (( Green Sun Nimbus Flare on the nearest guy who isn't wounded. )) (277) Lian: (ok, you know the roll +2 die stunt) (283) Ceylin: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,8,8,8,7,6,4,4,2,1,1,1 = (10) (281) Sabine: ((Niiiice)) (283) Ceylin: (( Ceylin SMASH. )) (277) Lian: ((9 successes +normal damage -11 bashing)) (283) Ceylin: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,7,6,5,4,2,1,1 = (6) (283) Ceylin: (( Splat. )) (283) Ceylin: (( Okay, so the flare damage was overkill. )) (277) Lian: Ceylin punches the man next to the one Lightnign tried to stab smashing his body and burning him alive.. good thing the MOW burns out all fear in his elites (320) Shadell (exit): 23:33 (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((pwnt)) (277) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,6,6,6 = (1) trying to break a clinch (277) Lian: nope (277) Lian: Iaana, Lightning again, and Niet (286) Iaana: Looking at the situation, the decision not to let ANY of them get away, the speed at which the waggons are moving, and the apparent stability of them, I nod to myself. ~If that arogant lightning bitch tries to pick another fight after this, I will know she is mad beyond recovery...~ Focusing on my essence, my form starts to melt, twist, and grow. Thick scales start to form over my body as it grows to a mosterous form. The cracking of the scales moving for the first time at this instance can be heard as I stand up to my full height, breathing out a slow growl as I do. Where once a woman stood, taking a menicing step towards the group of waggons is a green with blue flecked tyrant lizard, its eyes framed with a deep blood red ((Speed 5) (277) Lian: (just shapeshifting?) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning lands easily near the soldier she didn't manage to hurt on her first try, crouching down as she lands and then straightening up again, swinging the other katar at his neck. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((that was clunky as hell i am so sorry)) (286) Iaana: ((All you can do on the action you shift, is shapeshift (366) Niet: Niet smiles at the actions of her team mates. They're welcome to attempt to assault such pedestrian targets as the soldiers. Niet has better goals in mind. The space around the front cart's left horse'sneak front leg as Niet twists with every telekinetic muscle in her body. Simultaneously she gives the second horse a sharp, slap to the rear, hoping to make it speed up. Should she be succesful the front cart should find that its being pulled at about a 90 degree angle almost instantaneously, and overbalance. This wouldn't be so damaging if the other carts weren't on the verge of crashing into it. (277) Lian: (Accuracy+MA+Dex+2 you may choose to your your Excellency to increase this dice pool for 1 mote per die up to your MA+Dex you may choose to get 2 motes for the stunt or cause 2 levels of damage to a near by enemy) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can it be the same enemy?)) (277) Lian: (no) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Aw.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I want my motes betch)) (366) Niet: As Niet strikes, her anima banner flares to life, a massive sphere of green energy pops into existence around her. Within the shadows cast by the green light, demonic children begin to frolick eerily. (277) Lian: ((ALright, would you like to increase your attack pool? since you are up to full?)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,5,5,4,4,2,2,2,1,1 = (5) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Nah.)) (366) Niet: (First excellency all the way to the first hit.) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And I'm not full, I'm still missing one mote. :p)) (277) Lian: ((sorry meant tto say 4 motes, which you have gotten twice so far, each stunt gives motesX2 or a wp for a two dice stunt) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, aha.)) (277) Lian: (4+strength+Weapon damage) (366) Niet: (Drat that's only ten motes spent, the anima isn't totemic yet.) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,5,5,4,2,2,1,1,1 = (1) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK.)) (283) Ceylin: (( Lightning keeps sneezing mid-attack. )) (281) Sabine: ((At least it wasn't a botch!)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((She's allergic to combat!)) (283) Ceylin: (( At least you have essence ping! )) (366) Niet: ((Odd, did you give her the two extra bonus dice for this?)) (277) Lian: Once more the man's armor saves him from certain doom, he brings up his blade to attack the crazy masked woman (277) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,6,5,5,2,2 = (3) (366) Niet: ((Odd.* And did you give Niet*)) (277) Lian: and he misses (277) Lian: (Niet gets a 2 die stunt, you have a -2 to each action for the called shot plus standard flurry stuff) (366) Niet: ((13+2+10-2-2 for the first one... 21 and 10 respectively then.)) (366) Niet: 21d10.vs(7) => 1,8,7,6,6,6,10,3,9,9,10,3,10,1,10,9,10,10,10,6,6 vs 7 result of (10) (277) Lian: (Lightning, Dex+Athletics) (366) Niet: ((17 total counting tens double.)) (366) Niet: 10d10.vs(7) => 5,7,3,4,8,1,9,2,4,2 vs 7 result of (2) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,4,1 = (6) (277) Lian: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,6,5,4 = (2) (283) Ceylin: (( How heavy are the wagons? )) (277) Lian: the cart goes tipping over just as the Loli planned, the Lightning lands effortlessly, the solier abit harder (277) Lian: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,5,4,2 = (1) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((At least the wagon didn't fall on her.)) (366) Niet: (Can the second cart and its riders avoid smashing into the first.) (277) Lian: the solider behind it fails to stop the next cart in time, casuing it to tip over as well (366) Niet: (Or will they crash into a firey fireball of doom? Tune in this week on Exalted: The Green Knights!)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((And then a cart wheel rolls out of the wreckage.)) (277) Lian: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,4 = (4) (277) Lian: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,3,2,1 = (2) (277) Lian: Two of the guards shoot arrows at the one who made their comrad explode.. she casually swats them away (366) Niet: Niet nods proudly as she surveys her work. "And that's what they call teh domino effect." (277) Lian: Sabine, Ceylin (283) Ceylin: (( I repeat, how heavy are the horses? )) (283) Ceylin: (( ... wagons. )) (277) Lian: (You can do what you want) (281) Sabine: Sabine smiles toward the stolen bodies as she squeezes it tighter to keep her hold on the ghost - not trying to actually harm it... Much... (366) Niet: ((If only you had that one solar charm to clone whatever you throw times nine.) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wagons all the fuck over the place.)) (277) Lian: Sabine Wp +occult +1 (281) Sabine: ((Trying to keep the clench)) (281) Sabine: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,4,3,3,2,1 = (4) (283) Ceylin: "Good afternoon, soldiers of the Mask! We'd like to give you a job offer!" Ceylin casually strolls past the two soldiers pelting her with arrows to pick up the fallen wagon. "Those of you strong enough to survive this and with the common sense to surrender are invited to defect to us!" She picks up the wagon and lifts it overhead, then smashes it down on the other one. (283) Ceylin: (( Wagonsplosion. )) (277) Lian: (6 bashing) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((pwnt)) (277) Lian: (nothing keeps you from doing that, are you using it as a stunt for a performance?)) (281) Sabine: ((Me, Lian?)) (277) Lian: (Yes Sabine does 6 bashing to the ghost) (281) Sabine: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,5,2,2,1 = (1) (283) Ceylin: (( Performance. )) (277) Lian: (you very slowly continue to crush him) (277) Lian: (+3 since it goes along with your motivation)) (283) Ceylin: (( Cha + Presence? )) (283) Ceylin: (( Er, + Performance, actually. )) (277) Lian: (yes) (283) Ceylin: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,3,2 = (8) (277) Lian: (you definately are erroding their Fear intimacy MOW vs your Fear intimacy) (277) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,6,5,4,1,1 = (3) (277) Lian: One tries half heartedly to attack you but he hits your armor (277) Lian: (ceylin) (277) Lian: Iaana, Niet, Lightning (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning makes a vague, incoherent sound of frustration as she's thwarted yet again, and lunges for the soldier who didn't land too well, driving her katar down at his belly. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: (("FUCK THE WORLD")) (277) Lian: ((Accuracy +dex, +ma +2 you may use your exceelency to buff the attack you may take 4 motes or do 2 damage to someone) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Spending 8 motes for the excellency, and gaining 4m.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,3,3,1,1,1 = (11) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK YOU AAAAALLLLL AAHAHAHAHAHAHA)) (277) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,5,3 = (4) going to break out of the clinch! (277) Lian: No no he isn't (277) Lian: ((5+strenght, +damage) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,5,4,4,3,2,1 = (5) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((HAH.)) (277) Lian: with the cold chill of the silent wind on her side Lightning evicerates the solider (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Fuck yes. INTESTINES EVERYWHERE)) (277) Lian: (Iaana?) (286) Iaana: ((Whats left? (277) Lian: (no one on cart 1, 2 guards by cart 2, a ghost stuck in a box.. then inside an invisbile box that's crushing him slowly.4 guards in back on horses (366) Niet: 4d6+7 => 5,5,1,4,7 vs 0 result of (5) (366) Niet: Niet reaches outward with an act of will, and grabs one of the mounted guards in back. He should have a moment to panic as the air around his body shifts visibly, betraying some inhuman distortion, before Niet plucks him into the air and turns him upside down. "Now wouild be the time to be for mercy you ugly little toys!" She calls out in a sing-song voice as she skips toward her captured prey. She continues to raise him upward. (366) Niet: (TK clinch) (277) Lian: (Wp+occult +2) (366) Niet: 15d10.vs(7) => 4,5,7,5,8,2,10,5,1,1,6,4,2,4,4 vs 7 result of (1) (286) Iaana: ((Wow... suckie! (366) Niet: ((Huh? That's more than one success.)) (366) Niet: (( A 7 an 8 and a 10... Not that four doesn't suck.)) (277) Lian: You just barely lift him 2 bashing (286) Iaana: ((Your right, thats 4. Are you on WOD dieroller? It takes off for every 1 you get. Be on STD (366) Niet: 2d10.vs(7) => 5,5 = (0) (277) Lian: and you don't hurt him (277) Lian: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 5,3,3,3,2,1 = (0) going to break out of the clinch! (277) Lian: nooo (277) Lian: (Shit forgot to wait on Iaana, what's your action?) (286) Iaana: Surveying the surroundings, the destruction already around me, I stride forwards two large steps (towards cart 2), bringing my foot down on one of the soldiers with my second step, pinning his leg under my bonecrushing weight. With him pinned, he makes an easy target as I bend down, clamping my jaws shut around his torso. Pulling upwards, with a sickening crunch and a meaty tearing sound, he is ripped in half, leaving his lower body and an arm under my foot, and some blood dripping down from my lower jaw. Letting out a deep, rumbling growl of trimuph over in the direction of the horsemen, I let my malicious gaze fall upon them, telling them who is next... ((or thats what she tries, anyways)) ((Bite, speed 6)) ** (366) Niet found the F8 macro key ** (286) Iaana: ((There it is)) (277) Lian: ((Dex +ma +bite +2 die stunt) (286) Iaana: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,7,7,5,5,4,4,2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1 vs 7 result of a failure (286) Iaana: ((8. (277) Lian: ((5+strength, +bite -6 leathal soak) (281) Sabine: ((*blinks* Are you on the WoD roller too, Kytten?)) (286) Iaana: ((Whats his soak? (277) Lian: ((6) (286) Iaana: ((May have been (286) Iaana: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,6,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (3) damage (286) Iaana: ((Unimpressive... Oh well. (277) Lian: well you don't bite him in half.. those chainmail hauburks are tough (286) Iaana: ((I guess I was. On std now. (277) Lian: one of the others by the cart goes to rush the little girl as.. well she looks weak (277) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,7,5,3,1 = (5) going to stab a small child (277) Lian: Of course she just bats it out of the way with her TK (277) Lian: Ceylin (283) Ceylin: "No takers? Come on, sign up now! Last one standing gets the job either way! How about you?" She advances on her lucky target, one of the mounted soldiers, and swings a backhanded blow at him with enough force to send him flying if it connects. (277) Lian: 2 die stunt, you know how the game works (283) Ceylin: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,3,3,2,2 = (9) (277) Lian: (9+str +damage -11) (283) Ceylin: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,7,4,4,3,3,1,1 = (6) (283) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 2,2 = (0) Unsoakable Acid Rime (277) Lian: You still knock him flying and into dream land, where he's not being beaten by exalted (283) Ceylin: (( Our designated captive for the night! )) (277) Lian: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,3,2,1,1,1 = (3) going to stab a large monster woman (277) Lian: nope (277) Lian: Sabine (281) Sabine: Sabine clicks her tongue a few times as she shadows covering her face twist and shift, drawing attention to her angrier features. "Tell me little ghost, tell me of all the wonderful things you know, yes?" she asks, not expecting it to happen of course and not really -trying- to get information. Merely a distraction for the spirit while her 'hands' keep tight grip on the body. (277) Lian: +2 stunt (281) Sabine: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,5,5,4,4,3,2,1,1 = (6) (277) Lian: (8 bashing) (281) Sabine: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,7,6,5,4,3,1 = (3) Squeeze... Squeeze my pretties! (277) Lian: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,4,3,3 = (1) going to stab a dinosaur eating me (277) Lian: sabine continues to squeeze the ghost, the man being eaten by Iaana tries to stab her but is blinded by hisown blood (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Augh.)) (277) Lian: Lightning (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((That's horrible, Hei.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning cackles smugly as she shakes a length of intestine off her arm, then leaps onto one of the horses and makes a swing for its rider. (277) Lian: (Your options are attack the 2 on horses, the ghost in the box.. in a box, the 1 attacking Niet or finish off the guy being eaten) (277) Lian: (2 die stunt, you may gain 4 motes, or do 2 damage to someone who's not being stabbed you may use an excellency to buff your attack) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Same as before. +8 dice, +4 motes.)) (277) Lian: ((ok roll)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (10) (277) Lian: ((11+strength, +damage) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,3,2 = (11) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...that poor guy.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oops, wait.)) (277) Lian: If he's going back to teh mask of winters its nto alive... (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh, never mind, I re-added wrong.)) (277) Lian: that's more than enough (277) Lian: Niet, Iaana? (366) Niet: Niet continues to raise the soldier off the ground, smiling warmly as she continues to rotate him. "You have two choices." She says innocently. "You can give up and agree to be my doll, or I can play with you like a doll." She applies a bit more crushing force to make her point. "That goes double for everyone else!" (277) Lian: 2 die stunt, wp+occult for the Tk crushing, Flurry into Man+Performance for the attempt to convince (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((man performance)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((hoo yeah)) (366) Niet: ((Focused mostly on him, so would presence work just for the one?) (277) Lian: ((Sure) (366) Niet: 13d10.vs(7) => 2,2,1,9,10,7,9,6,1,5,2,8,10 = (6) (366) Niet: 12d10.vs(7) => 8,9,2,10,5,3,10,4,7,8,7,4 = (7) (277) Lian: ((ping bashing 3 more speaches) (286) Iaana: ((Me? (277) Lian: (Yes Iaana, what is your action?) (286) Iaana: Gripping the figgure between my teeth tightly, I squeeze, trying to crush him inside of his armor, twisting my head and pulling. My foot braces more firmly on him, lettung my weight bere down on him more solidly. A frustrated, angry growl echoes in his ears from the mouth all around him. ((Bite, speed 6)) (366) Niet: 2d10.vs(7) => 8,2 = (1) (277) Lian: (Dex+MA+bite +2 dit stunt) (286) Iaana: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,2,1 = (8) damage (286) Iaana: ((10. Not damage (277) Lian: ((... fuck it there's no way you can't kill him he has 2o health levels left) (277) Lian: The Box explodes black tenticles reach out everywhere.. seems the Nemmesary is done riding in a human body.. you can see the remains of the corpse.. and a black breat late in the box (277) NEmessary: "WORTHLESS MEAT BAGS FEEL THE WRATH OF THE NEVERBORN!" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Haha.)) (277) NEmessary: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,6,2,2,2,2,2 = (4) Neit (277) NEmessary: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,6,6,5,4,2 = (5) Lightning (277) NEmessary: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,6,6,5,4,3,3,2,2 = (2) Ceylin (277) NEmessary: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,4,3,2,2,1 = (5) Iaana (277) NEmessary: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,8,6,2,2 = (7) Sabine (277) NEmessary: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,8,8,7,6,3,2 = (7) Living guy (277) NEmessary: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,7,7,5,2,1,1,1,1 = (4) other living guy (277) NEmessary: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,2,1 = (2) unconscious guy (277) NEmessary: (tell me if he beat your DV) (283) Ceylin: (( Nope. )) (286) Iaana: ((Tied me (277) NEmessary: ((Then eh fails) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Nope.)) (366) Niet: ((Nope.)) (281) Sabine: ((*checks* Nope... Wow that's disgusting)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((This is a pretty sad nemissary.)) (283) Ceylin: (( Suddely, 40-tentacle flurry on Lightning. )) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((;_;)) (277) NEmessary: The power of the neverborn fails to live up to the Living Primordials.. and Lunar, though he is strangling the life out of hisown guys (281) Sabine: ((What about the one I'm holding?)) (277) NEmessary: (You are still clinching the ghost, he just dropped the body he was riding in since you broke it enough) (281) Sabine: ((AFK for a minute)) (277) NEmessary: (He cannot move on his own.. only tenticle rape those around him) (366) Niet: ((Demands immunity due to age. (366) Niet: )) (286) Iaana: umm... afk here (277) NEmessary: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,5,3,1 = (5) unconscious guy (277) NEmessary: ((DIE UNCONCIOUS GUY) (366) Niet: (Quick Ceylin flurry three performance attacks together!)) (277) NEmessary: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,8,7,6,6,2,1 = (4) otherliving guy (286) Iaana: ((Holy crap, AFK long term. House RIGHT next to me has smoke comming out of the front door, and my house almost touches that one! (277) NEmessary: Almost be dead other living guy (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Jesus.)) (277) NEmessary: ((SHIT)) (283) Ceylin: (( "You guys! Save yourselves so you can be our captives!" )) (283) Ceylin: (( ... I'd say that qualifies for an AFK. )) (277) NEmessary: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,5,5,4,3,2,2,1 = (3) lving guy (366) Niet: ((Oh dear.)) (277) NEmessary: (Unconscious guy is dead, floating guy is being strangled to death and almost dead.. and well other guy is nearly out) (281) Sabine: ((Back, sorries)) (281) Sabine: ((eeeeep)) (277) NEmessary: ((its alright.. )) (277) NEmessary: Ceylin you can go (283) Ceylin: Seeing no better option, Ceylin simply rushes the center of the tentacle-splosion and slams a fist into it. "The wrath of the Neverborn? My lord never died in the first place! I don't need to worry about a bunch of cranky corpses!" (( Adding 7 dice with First Excellency. )) (283) Ceylin: 23d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (9) Unsoakable Acid Rime (283) Ceylin: (( Whoops, ignore the tag. )) (277) NEmessary: (10+strength+Damage/2) (277) NEmessary: (or pretend I can write math correct 10+Strength+damage)/2 (283) Ceylin: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,7,5,5,4,4,3,2 = (6) (283) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,3 = (1) acid (283) Ceylin: (( I ain't afraid of no ghost. )) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bahaha.)) (277) NEmessary: You shatter it it falls into slumber (283) Ceylin: (( So there are two half-dead guys left? )) (277) Lian: one guy seriously injured, one guy on death's door.. and alot of people you better hope don't ghost (366) Niet: (Quick flurry social attacks at them!) (283) Ceylin: "Hmph. I would have expected more." Ceylin whirls around and gestures at the two survivors. "Grab these two. We've got our prisoners." (283) Ceylin: (( She needs a cape. )) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning hops from the horse she's been standing on to Ceylin's shoulders and then to the ground. "That was easy." (366) Niet: Niet nods. "They're no fun at all." She comments sadly. "We need to finish those collars so we can get stronger toys." (277) Lian: (Int+lore anyone) (281) Sabine: Sabine sighs as she tosses the corpse aside and moves over to the survivors. Without saying anything to the others she kneels down and withdraws some supplies from her coat (she does wear clothes, damnit) to at least stop the bleeding. (277) Lian: (Or occult whichever is higher) (281) Sabine: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,6,5,4,3,1,1 = (4) (366) Niet: 10d10.descending()vs(7) => 10d10.descending()vs(7) (283) Ceylin: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,6 = (2) acid (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,4,1 = (1) (277) Lian: ((YES ACCID MENORY!)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((BONKLERS)) (283) Ceylin: (( ... I really need to start removing tags when I get done with them. )) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*high-fives Ceylin*)) (366) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (2) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((oh, wait.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I can't stuff.)) (283) Ceylin: (( ADDED UP, WE GOT FOUR. )) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,4,4,1,1 = (1) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yeah, fuck YOU, dice)) (277) Lian: You all remember Ghosts don't die (366) Niet: ((Thaumatury: the dead, I love you) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "What should we do with that?" She points to where the Nemessary was. (283) Ceylin: "Some kinda armor in the box..." Ceylin pulls out the breastplate and inspects it. (277) Lian: (Same roll kel) (366) Niet: "Oh! I know what to do with it! Pick me! Pick me!" Niet waves her hand cheerfully. (283) Ceylin: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,1 = (1) acid (283) Ceylin: (( Dammit, acid. Go away. Nobody likes you. )) (277) Lian: Thre's also a silver mask and a bunch of bits of fine clothes in there (277) Lian: (Ceylin has a vague idea what a black peice of metal that moans slightly is)) (283) Ceylin: "Hey, it's that Underworld-y armor. Nifty. Looks like that thing was just riding around in a box of goodies, actually." (283) Ceylin: (( Let's loot its anchors! That couldn't possibly go wrong! )) (366) Niet: Niet blinks cheerfully. "We need the soulsteel for our pets!" (277) Lian: (anyone with investigation can try and figure out what was in teh box and why) (283) Ceylin: "Well, here you go." Ceylin tosses the breastplate to Niet, then picks up a wounded/dying guy with each hand. (281) Sabine: ((Int + Investigation or Perception?)) (366) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,4,3,1 = (4) (277) Lian: ((perception) (281) Sabine: ((Hmmm, nah, Niet beat me to it)) (277) Lian: ((its not like yocu an't both roll if you want) (281) Sabine: ((6 Successes is equal to my dice pool on it. :) )) (281) Sabine: ((Sabine shall continue making sure the prisoners don't bleed to death)) (277) Lian: well its not so much bleeding as the powers of darkness (277) Lian: but niet has a pretty good idea that between the fact that the carts were abotu as much as one would expect needed for taxing the town, and the finery there in the Ghost was probably being left to oversee the town (366) Niet: "I'll just get rid of the ghost and we're done!" Niet smirks as she wanders over toward the ghost's falling point. "Time to get to work." Niet slowly marks off the area where the ghost fell as she begins to concentrate her will. As she walks a circle around the ghost she begins to mutter under her breath. Neither the muttering nor tracing the circle assist with the ritual at all, but both allow Niet to better focus her will, which is what the ritual needs. As she walks, her anima flares to life around her, burning with the sick green light of Malfeas. (366) Niet: ((Max second excellency and manipulation+occult+stunt)) (277) Lian: (+2) (366) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 = (4) (366) Niet: ((That's ten. Need two more to make it pass on.)) (277) Lian: ((how is that ten?)\ (277) Lian: (9wait nevermind) (366) Niet: (6+4 for second excellency.) (366) Niet: As Niet feels the moment of victory against the, rather defenseless opponent coming, she begins to speak faster. And her mutterings grow louder. They're nothing but a mathmatical pattern, each new number adding the previous two together. Niet turns toward the ghost and raises one hand dramatically. (366) Niet: "Bye bye!" She shouts as she blows the nemissary's slumbering form a kiss. It ruins the effect completely. (277) Lian: ((2) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Bahaha.)) (283) Ceylin: (( She just killed a ghost with the Fibonacci sequence? )) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Fibonacci sequence banishes ghosts?)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (283) Ceylin: (( Fibonaccimind! )) (283) Ceylin: (( Math class just got ENTIRELY AWESOMER. )) (277) Lian: ((She was apparently using Yuki Form)) (366) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,6,4,3,2,1 = (5) (283) Ceylin: (( I demand Yuki Nagato as an Alchemical caste. )) (366) Niet: (Repeating a wrote sequence to help with concentration.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Campaign made up of Yukis.)) (366) Niet: ((Besides, math has to be an absorption charm somewhere.)) (277) Lian: ((nah Yuki is cleary what Autocthons's demons are like) (366) Niet: ((Not SWLIHN?)) ** (366) Niet demands SWLIHN have a second circle demon like that who's job it is to watch over Lillun. ** (277) Lian: ((go complain to her) (366) Niet: ((Let Niet 'fix' her first, then we'll see.)) (277) Lian: ((anyway you have two prisoners, one mostly dead one it would take more effort to finish) (283) Ceylin: Ceylin hefts the two over her shoulders. "Let's take these two back. I think we can make them see our way." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Whatever you say, fearless leader." (366) Niet: Niet nods, "Captive audiences are easy to convince!" (283) Ceylin: She turns to head back toward the city and gather an audience of the townspeople. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning follows close behind. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Fuck your pun, Niet.)) (281) Sabine: Sabine follows along with Iaana. (277) Lian: ((who we are going to assume turned back)) (283) Ceylin: (( Can I assume there'd be at least a decent amount of people able to be gathered there with little effort? )) (277) Lian: ((yeah)) (286) Iaana: ((Back (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wb!)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Is your house on fire?)) (277) Lian: ((Did godzilla attack your home?))' (286) Iaana: ((No. The fucking junkies next door started an electrical fire. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...dumbasses.)) (277) Lian: ((Wow and I thoughthe junkies next to my house were bad with "Lets play the drums at 3 am)) (283) Ceylin: Once they're in town and a crowd has gathered around thanks to all the ruckus, Ceylin flops the two prisoners down on the ground. "We just stopped a caravan from the Mask from coming to pillage you as usual. Your food is your own! But I didn't feel that was enough, so, it's time for a taste of your new lords' new power." ** (366) Shadell lives in a semi-rural area thankfully. ** (283) Ceylin: (( She's going to Largesse on all the food nearby. )) (281) Sabine: ((*lives next to an ex-marine with a rage disorder, is quite good with that*)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((There's this one guy who drives up and parks in front of my neighbor's house at like 2 am and plays loud bass on his car stereo.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I want to slash his tires.)) whispering to Iaana, Ceylin one shotted the ghost when you left so its really just been them finishing stuff off like sending him to his final rest and healing up the 2 survivors. (286) Iaana: ((In fairness, these are some of the best ones I have had next door in a while. No gunshots exhcnaged with the police, no hookers and gangers comming and going at 3am.... Its just the one house. The rest of the block... the rest of the area... is pretty good, but the house RIGHT next to mine is always having the problems (286) Iaana: ((I will be AFK again soon, dont know when. The cops will need to come over and take my statement. *Sigh* (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((hookers and blow!)) (277) Lian: ((What are you spending from Ceylin? Would you like to stunt in some fashion?)) (283) Ceylin: (( Spend from Peripheral, let's put on a light show. No stunt. )) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Spend from Peripheral advicedog.jpg Scare the fuck out of the villagers)) (366) Niet: ((Your anima power is bad for that.)) (283) Ceylin: (( Oh hell, I forgot I had the scary one. )) (283) Ceylin: (( Yeah, personal, then. )) (283) Ceylin: (( I play so many Twilights I always forget that not everybody just becomes a tank when they spend. )) (277) Lian: ((Its not automatic for Dawns/dusk/Slayers its at will after the spend too much)) (283) Ceylin: (( I'll just stick with peripheral. )) (283) Ceylin: (( *Personal*. )) (283) Ceylin: (( Gah. They had to make them both start with per- and end with -al. )) (277) Lian: Thanks to health green radia.. essence the food is larger and more fullfilling (283) Ceylin: She turns back to the villagers. "Now, eat all you want! It won't last long." She takes some for herself, to feed ot the captives to help them with a nice new intimacy that will be vital for their survival. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning pokes at the food. "...hn." (283) Ceylin: (( Eat it! It's good for you! )) (366) Niet: Niet glances at the food. She seems rather hesitant to eat as well. Rather, she seems lost in thought, pondering something. (286) Iaana: I shake my head some, not moving towards the glowing food. Besides, I had a half person snack already. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Will this poison me?" (281) Sabine: "I'm not too hungry," Sabine admits as she glances toward the captives. (283) Ceylin: "Nope!" Ceylin's already starting to drag the two captives back toward their hide-out to find some way to restrain them. whispering to Plaid, its mind control food (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning lifts her mask and takes a small bite of the food. (277) Lian: Ceylin could probably bend a single piece of metal around them.. but that's probbly not the best idea, what is she looking for? (283) Ceylin: (( You know, rope or anything. If she can't find that, she'll probably ask the smarties for something along those lines. )) (281) Sabine: ((*shall breed a living rope to hold the prisoners* I do not promise that it won't molest them a little though)) (277) Lian: (("Force them to try and hit me then I can tie them up") (286) Iaana: ((And.... afk again. :P (277) Lian: well what have you taken as your hideout? (366) Niet: ((Sapient rope! Being tied up counts as equipping it and the urge is to "Be tied up in suggestive ways.")) (283) Ceylin: (( Didn't they talk the villagers into giving them a shack or something when they first arrived? )) (277) Lian: Not entirely, not that I don't think you don't hve the power to have whatever you want I am just asking what you want (277) Lian: ((brb)) (366) Niet: ((The biggest house in town!)) (283) Ceylin: (( What she said! )) (277) Lian: so you have ousted the local headman (366) Niet: ((Nah, we need a servant or two.)) (277) Lian: yeah you can get rope though (283) Ceylin: So Ceylin ties them up. In her infinite mercy, she doesn't break their legs. (277) Lian: ((Niet later comes in with a hack saw telling them the food was poisoned and they have to saw off their own leg to escape)) (366) Niet: ((Nah, that'd Be Lightning.)) (283) Ceylin: Oh yeah, and leaves the food near them. (366) Niet: ((Niet would just make them agree to be her maids.)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh dear.)) (277) Lian: ((you litterally have a captive aduence afew hours you could give them just about any intimacy you want)) (283) Ceylin: Well then, Ceylin's going to give them both a nice long lecture about the Yozi and why they should obey her instead of the Mask. (277) Lian: what questions do you have? (283) Ceylin: Well, she's gonna get everybody else in for that part if she can. (283) Ceylin: "So." Ceylin sits down on the floor in front of her new bestest buddies. "Tell us everything you know about the Mask's plans for this town and how he's been running it." (277) Lian: "Well 4 of us were supposed to stay and 4 go back with the taxes.." (286) Iaana: ((Backies again. That should be the end of it, unless I smell smoke again (277) Captive 1: ((there we go)) (281) Sabine: ((Welcome back!)) (283) Ceylin: "And how much were the taxes?" (277) Captive 1: "50 Koku"((*is sure got that wrong and is about to be groaned at by Sabine and Iaana)) (281) Sabine: ((*groans* "50 farmers shall starve for the year! Muahahahahaha!")) (277) Captive 1: ((Oh then I got it right)) (283) Ceylin: Ceylin totally doesn't have that much money. (277) Captive 1: ((enough rice to feed 50 people for a year)) (283) Ceylin: (( Can I groan and say it should be dinars instead 'cuz they're in the East? )) (281) Sabine: ((Ahhh, but Thorns and its area were Realm-controlled until MoW)) (277) Captive 1: ((I am using a unit of measurement for rice vs actual money because poor people don't have cash?)) (283) Ceylin: (( Man, I never get to legitimately groan. )) (283) Ceylin: "Well, I'll need to talk this over with my friends, but I think you'll be able to go home soon!" (277) Captive 1: ((remember the river provence is 5 times as productive than the richest lands in Rokugan.. and significantly more so than the mountains and their fish rain)) (277) Captive 2: " (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "...you're letting them go?" (277) Captive 2: "We are down two people you know.." (366) Niet: "They're not cute enough to pull off the deception." (283) Ceylin: "No need to get any suspicion. We send them back with food, I make more to replace it, and they just say they were attacked by bandits. It's halfway true." (366) Niet: "And they get the food back how?" Niet seems a tad sheepish at this statement. (283) Ceylin: "I make more for the villagers to eat, like I just did. It doesn't last long, but we can afford to keep paying out as long as I can give them all the food they can eat." (283) Ceylin: "Unless you have a better idea." (366) Niet: "No... How do they get it back to Thorns? They don't have any transportation." Niet has the grace to blush. (281) Sabine: Sabine stretches out a little bit as she grins. "You know, I could make the food last longer. It's not a difficult process." (286) Iaana: "Let them take the taxes. We let the shipment get half way back, then some 'bandits' attack. The villagers are off the hook, it happened to far from their lands to be suspect, and meanwhile the tax is already taken. He can't risk taking more, or no one will be left to grow for next year." I suggest quietly, leaning against a nearby sturdy object. (366) Niet: "But..." (286) Iaana: "That way, thorns wont get any benifit from it. Right?" (366) Niet: Niet glances at Iaana. "Bandits attacked... And he demanded more taxes." (366) Niet: "He's not cute at all." (283) Ceylin: "Can you fix up the wagons?" (366) Niet: "Probably." Niet smiles. "I could make them a lot cuter than before... just need to figure out how to make the engines work long term..." (283) Ceylin: "... I think they might get a bit suspicious if we sent helltech wagons back or something." (281) Sabine: "I don't think making anything 'cuter' would be adviseable this time." (366) Niet: "But... But.." Niet seems on the verge of tears at the thought. (286) Iaana: "Yes Niet?" I ask softly, onbously carring. (366) Niet: "How could you say that!" Niet shouts at Sabine. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, look what you did." (281) Sabine: Sabine frowns, fucking compassion, but shrugs her shoulders. "Making something cuter isn't always a good thing. If you make too many modifications then the Mask will know that something happened, then we'll have more people coming to investigate, more people that wie will have to kill if they can't be subdued or brought to our side," the woman explains. (283) Ceylin: "Yeah, that." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Stop crying, you're going to ruin our image." (283) Ceylin: (( Lightning: Infernal PR. )) (366) Niet: "But... They'd be jet powerd wagons!" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((commissar lightning)) (277) Captive 1: ((Never Compromise, even in the Face of Moe)) (281) Sabine: "... Do you really want to give the Mask access to your creations?" Sabine asks cautiously. (286) Iaana: My eyes narrow a little asnd I look at Lightning. "She is redeming it." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" (366) Niet: "Well... No... But... the wagons..." (366) Niet: Niet seems to be wavering. (281) Sabine: "How about I let you build me a custom wagon sometime? Ooooh, or perhaps something even better, even cuter?" the glass spider asks as she kneels down in front of the girl. ~I'm so goiing to regret this,~ she thinks to herself before forcing a friendly, sisterly smile, "I might even let you make me a corset if you're good." (286) Iaana: I shrug idly, crossing my arms and lean back against the wall, not even looking at lightning any more. "You heard me." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "I heard you, and I knew all the words you said, but it made no sense." (366) Niet: Niet brightens up immediately. "Do you promise you'll let me make you a corset?" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((CORSET FUCK YES)) (277) Captive 1: ((Lightning, "Do they speak riverspeak in WHat?" "RIVER SPEAK MOTHER FUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT")) (281) Sabine: "If you're good, yes," Sabine says, "and don't try to control my mind or anything nasty like that... I'm not against lasers being able to shoot from it though." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((WHAT)) (281) Sabine: ((*buys Specialty: Presence (Calming lolis +1)*)) (366) Niet: "Oh fine..." Niet seems a tad disapointed at the lack of mind control, but brightens up at the mention of lasers. (366) Niet: "And... I get to have the first pet!" (286) Iaana: "It means that she isn't ruining your immage. She is presenting a more compassionate and caring face." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "We don't want a compassionate and caring face!" (281) Sabine: "... you only get to touch my breasts if you grow up some. I'm not interested in little girls," Sabine says as she mentally shudders and glances toward Lightning and Iaana, "yes, actually we do." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...that made me laugh out loud.)) (366) Niet: "Right. It's easier to trick people into following us if we do." (366) Niet: Niet nods seriously at everything Sabine says. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just shakes her head. (281) Sabine: Sabine stretches out again before turning toward Ceylin. "Now then, about that food." (281) Sabine: "and, if at all possible I want to get my hands on one of those ghosts that attacked us." (366) Niet: "Already made it pass on." Niet notes sadly. SHe'll miss Sabine modifying it. (283) Ceylin: "Go for it." (277) Captive 1: ((only one ghost who had a really destructive boss form charm)) (281) Sabine: Sabine looks to Niet and grins. "I figured, but in the future I could use one for study. I've heard... stories about them." (281) Sabine: ((yeah, a crappy boss form charm!)) (277) Lian: ((the charm is essence 3 and attacks EVERYONE in a scene)) (281) Sabine: ((If only his dice liked him then. ;P)) (277) Lian: ((Imagine if you had let it get into the village)) (283) Ceylin: (( Instashadowland, just add nightfall. )) (277) Lian: ((anyway continue, you also might want to discuss the actual bandits)) (283) Ceylin: "Anyway, so we fix up the wagon and send them back, say the bandits killed most of the guard on the way here. Anyone have a problem with that?" (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's shadow crawls slowly up her body like a cavalcade of ants. When it slides back down, she looks totally different - she's wearing bright, loose clothing, she has red hair and a rather pretty face, and a Dawn Caste mark glows on her forehead. She rolls her eyes. "Is this compassionate and caring enough?" (283) Ceylin: (( Showoff! )) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((;_;)) (281) Sabine: Sabine looks toward Lightning and shrugs a bit. "For now I suppose. You could stand to not roll your eyes so much though," she teases before looking around, "for the food I'll need a place to work and the food itself." (285) Lightning Without Thunder: When Sabine looks away, Lightning thumbs her nose at her. (281) Sabine: ((Quickly, useful Snake-chan! Inform me of this slight so that I might release you to change her into a lolimaid for Niet!)) (286) Iaana: I scowl a little at the disrespectful action, but dont say anything about it, if it would at least earn SOME peace. "If we are going the 'replace food taken', I can see what I can do about bringing in some game meat." (277) Viper: *is playing poker with the Past life in the head of loli defiler* (277) Akadi: *always wins because has the heart of the cards* (366) Niet: 'He's bluffing, and you're still going to buy it... Freaking essence 7 solars.' (366) Niet: ((By heart of the cards you mean a 7 in larceny?) (277) Akadi: ((Heart of the cards! Now let me take over and use my Dan Green voice)) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: "Didn't we say that Ceylin could just make more food?" (366) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs.(7) => 3d10.descending().vs.(7) (285) Lightning Without Thunder: ((that is not a number)) (283) Ceylin: "I do need some to start with, so any that we can get will help." (366) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) (286) Iaana: "And that food only lasts for a bit, from what I understand was said, correct?" (366) Niet: 3d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,1 = (2) (281) Sabine: "Correct, I can make it last longer though." ** (366) Niet is victorious. ** (283) Ceylin: "How long can you make it last?" (281) Sabine: ((Good question... Lian?)) (283) Ceylin: (( If it's just the thaumaturgy rite like on locusts, it makes them indefinite. )) (277) Lian: ((yeah pretty much)) (281) Sabine: "Permanent." (283) Ceylin: "Hmm... think you could do it to an entire cartload of food?" (281) Sabine: "Given some time and help, yes." (283) Ceylin: "Within the next few days?" (281) Sabine: ((Yes? No?)) (277) Lian: ((1 hour per meal)) (281) Sabine: "Mmmm, again with help it shouldn't be too much of a stretch." (283) Ceylin: "Hmmm." Ceylin looks thoughtful. Dramatically! "If we could send back an entire load of my food..." (277) Lian: ((*checks for.. no wait common sense doesn't exist in exalted)) (281) Sabine: ((This is the locust-"food" right?)) (283) Ceylin: (( She has a custom Malfeas version that just lets her make food into even more food. )) (281) Sabine: ((Ahhhh!)) (281) Sabine: "What exactly does your food -do-?" Sabine asks sceptically. (277) Lian: ((Its the Loaves and Fishes Miracle of Jesus.... done by Malfeas)) (283) Ceylin: "Just food. ... and maybe a little bit of making them like me and Malfeas." (283) Ceylin: "Don't think it'll be too much of a problem. What's he going to do, have every batch of food that comes into the city taste-tested for mind control?" (281) Sabine: "... Yes, let's send the food to Thorns," the defiler says with a grin. (366) Niet: "Sounds good!" (283) Ceylin: "Well then, I think we have a plan." (283) Ceylin: (( She's also going to lay down some Malfeas-specific Holy Land Infliction at some point. )) (277) Lian: ((...which would ironically protect the town)) (283) Ceylin: (( Isn't that the entire point? )) (277) Lian: Anything else you want to plan as a group, or plan to split up to do over downtime? (366) Niet: Still need moonsilver orichalcum and jade, but Niet needs to fix the cart. (366) Niet: Also three ingredients, which probably include getting to Nexus and social hacking the guild. (283) Ceylin: (( Ceylin's going to make sure that the captives are thoroughly mindfucked into liking her and be mass-producing food and rounding up villagers to help Sabine preserve the food. )) (281) Sabine: Sabine will be taking care of the food. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning will be... doing nothing as usual. (277) Lian: ((and the Marukani?)) (283) Ceylin: (( Next session, I guess. ... Lightning could sneak around their land finding out stuff about 'em. )) (286) Iaana: Sounds like I will be doing some hunting from the sky for deer, moose, yeddim.... anything realy (366) Niet: Lightning can steal Iaana's armor for the collars. (366) Niet: =O (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning's not awesome enough for that. (285) Lightning Without Thunder: She can ninja around getting intel though! (286) Iaana: *sneaks up to her at night, and grips her heavy axe, preparing to....oh... never mind* ;) (366) Shadell: Exp? (277) Lian: 6xp (366) Shadell: 3 more. (366) Shadell: If only I'd delayed on valor 2... (277) Lian: So any questions? (283) Ceylin: Nope. And it's well past time for me to pass out, so. (283) Ceylin: I'm passing out. (283) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (283) Kel (exit): 03:58 (281) Sabine: Not off the top of my head (366) Shadell: Actually, could I drop valor 2 for now? (277) Lian: sure (366) Shadell: Cool. (366) Shadell: Then bumping essence to 3 and going into debt for the first excellency is OK? (277) Lian: Ok (285) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (366) Shadell: Cool. (285) Plaid (exit): 04:00 ---- Back to Top Category:Exalted: The Green Knights